1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle structure and, more particularly, to a safe handle structure used on a cabinet door plate or a drawer front.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional handle used for a cabinet or a drawer is flat or raised. The flat handle matches with a door plate or a drawer front with a recess, such that a user inserts fingers into the recess to hold the handle and then to pull the cabinet door or the drawer outwardly. Another raised handle is fixed on the door plate or the drawer front, so that the handle is held by the user to open the cabinet door or the drawer.
However, such two conventional handles allow children to open the cabinet door or the drawer easily and injure the children. Also, the flat handle cannot be operated safely, and the raised handle occupies operation space, interferes with people's activities, and hooks an object easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.